1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for single or multiple dose quantities of a liquid or other flowable substances such as pastes having high viscosity or powders. The dispenser is especially suitable in dispensing metered quantities of a material, and where such applications are of a pharmaceutical nature, the dispensed material may be delivered direct from the dispenser orally through the straw in the exact measure desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists in the art a system for preparation and distribution of individual dosage units of pharmaceutical materials. A patent generally describing such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,858, issued on May 19, 1970 to Kenneth D. Relyea. It is a common experience of persons who must work with recalcitrant and senile patients to find that such patients may attempt to conceal in their mouth and later dispose of a pill or capsule or dry-type medical preparations. Accordingly there is a need for an improved type of oral administration of medical preparations.